Lady and Conquest
by My Name is Yet to be Found
Summary: Kagura and Sesshoumaru had almost nothing in common but when smoke turns to fire, nothing will pull them apart. Even if neither will admit to it, and all is against them.
1. Dreamer and Healer

Hey hey! Welcome, welcome. Well I finally had the courage to post a fiction (still nervous about it), yup, it took about one week to get mentally prepared (haha!). I hope that you will enjoy it!

Author Notes: Okay, to start it off, this story is a Sesshoumaru/Kagura pairing, and it may also involve some other usual, and rarely written couples as well. The story was inspired from all those great gangs, Mafia, cliché (you could say) movies, literature, etc. Of course I didn't copy any of them (I have a pretty vague knowledge about these things, haha!).As for **disclaimers**, I have no affiliation or ownership with the Inuyasha Franchise (only time I'm going to say it).

Other than that, all I have to say is enjoy, and please, if you may, review!

* * *

_To Sesshoumaru and Kagura, the most silent of lovers. _

**Lady and Conquest**

G.S.

* * *

**1  
**Dreamer and Healer

The dark room was teeming with tension. The lone light hovering above the some seated, and most standing white-collared, black-coated men, hung above them providing their only source of light. Smoke began to stack-up to high-levels, which came from those who smoked in the dark room, filling the air with a pungent aroma.

They were all waiting for an answer from the one who sat on the most lavished seat. His power was as apparent as his long silver hair, which complemented his age but did not explain why his only two sons had hair of similar hue. Most recognized him as the 'Lord of the Western Underground,' but that title would soon belong to his eldest son. This abdication, though, was threatened by many outside forces. Many other clans had tried to over-throw his family's dominion and failed; but the leader of their latest opposition proved to be a worthy opponent. The Lord could see his young nemesis' thinning patience; everyone was awaiting his answer.

One second longer and someone was going to erupt, so Lord Inutaisho broke the maddening silence, "I decline your offer."

With that answer, all who heard it were struck by shock. Even those who served the TaiYoukai clan were finding it difficult to interpret the meaning of his reply. All except for Sesshoumaru.

Sensing that the crowd would want an explanation, he began, "My will to kill has long been gone. I have no intention on continuing this war until I have handed down my position to one of my sons. And that is how it will stand. This assembly is over." His voice had a powerful firmness attached to each word.

With that he snapped his fingers, indicating one of his many servers to return him his black linen cane. The Lord stood gallantly revealing his aging yet mighty disposition and covered his head with a gray-striped, black hat. He turned to leave, his eldest son following him somewhat closely, and then the rest trailed.

"Wait." The son of the infamous or, to some, famous Kagewaki commanded, still sitting on his chair, hands intertwined before him. Inutaisho and his followers all delayed departure and waited for the arrogant rivaling leader of their organization to continue. "The war will still go on, that is inevitable." He ended with a slight grin, and eyed the only son (of the TaiYoukai leader) who attended this meeting, briefly.

Despite not yet having the title his father currently possessed, Sesshoumaru was well-known nonetheless. He demanded the same respect from others towards him, as he showed towards his father. On the other hand, nobody had quite understood him, and sometimes he didn't understand himself. What he did understand, though, was the eerie feeling that this over-confident man, who briefly glanced at him, was planning something. Something that would effect him one way or another.

_'What are you up to?' _Were his last thoughts before he completely exited the room, ending the long, dark night.

* * *

Today was the big day. The day where all the last year university students who chose Nursing as their major, _lord knows why_, would finally get some real life experience on what it would be like to be a real life nurse. In other words, to Kagura, _more reasons not to give a damn about the Nursing degree._

To her, nursing meant working with people. Working with people, meant working in hell, and her life was already hell enough. Of course, if she passed nursing it meant spending more time with that _god forsaken _'secret organization of death,' that her brother was the head of. Which meant that she would be even more of a slave to his every command, would have to do his dirty work, and agree to whatever he planned to do. All of this all because he was the new leader of the Kagewaki clan, and amongst other things more personal. Both options weren't very appealing, but at least with her older brother, Naraku, it meant that she would only have to work with people _sometimes_ since it meant working in their private (sort of) hospital. When nursing in a public hospital you have to deal with people's whining, crying, yelling, demanding, and not to mention perverting actions every single day. Kagura had enough of that in University and high school, _especially_ _high school_. So a deal was made, if she became a nurse, she could work under her brother and she didn't have to deal with _as many _people. This agreement was settled after her deceased parents had already enrolled her into nursing school.

Well, if that didn't make any sense, it didn't to Kagura either. Her future seemed so vague; nothing seemed to satisfy her anymore. The one thing she dreamed of being, a pilot, was too far out of reach. Everything was happening at the wrong time, and every time she tried to get out, something always pulled her back in. Nursing school was just the gist of it.

'_One day,' _She thought, _'I won't have to listen to anyone, deal with any people, and I can finally be all on my own. I will have freedom.' _That idea, more of an impossible dream made her smile joyously.

With those thoughts imbedded in her mind she convinced herself that she could go through the day. Nonetheless, she still cursed the necessity of needing voluntary work in order to complete the Nursing course.

"Damn the system these days!" She whispered under her breath, as she realized that somebody was tapping her shoulders vigorously to gain her attention.

"Kagura…Kagura!" It was fellow classmate, and one of her somewhat close, but crazy friend Karan.

"What is it?" She inquired with slight irritation.

"We're at the hospital. Geez, what was wrong with you, you were dosing off to sleep again and doing that creepy, really happy smile thing." She answered, then quickly turned her head back to her lighter and began playing with its fire. Karan was getting quite the satisfaction with this.

"I'm creepy…Pffffffft. You should see yourself in the mirror every time you're near a fire." Kagura retorted with her own satisfaction.

"Heh. I just love fire. What can I say?"

At first glance, it was obvious that Karan was an extreme pyro. Her bright red hair, her tomboyish nature, and especially her obsession with her bright orange lighter, all indicated this noticeably. Because of that, like Kagura, she was also a bit of a misfit in society. They were similar in a sense that they didn't really care for social status and such; but unlike Kagura, Karan could tolerate people. She never saw the part of a human being that Kagura had seen. That's one of the few things that made them different. On the contrary, another thing they had in common was that they both hated nursing school. Both were forced into taking these _damned classes_ because their older siblings had forced them. For instance, Karan's wealthy elder sister, Touran, gave Nursing school as her sister's only option. Mostly because when Karan would graduate, she would be able to work with her sister in one of the three hospitals located in the University of Tokyo, The Hospital of the Institute of Medical Science (IMSUT) to be exact. _Hey, at least she was thinking of the family 'closeness' stuff. _Kagura always commented both mockingly and with a bit of jealousy. Unlike, Touran, Naraku's reasons for pushing her here was to either be under his totalitarianism, or help all the men and women who were injured in their childish gun fights because of the family's secret Mafia thing that she had only a vague idea about.

'_Enough thinking, time to concentrate…'_

"…And this is how it works in the University hospital." It was their old instructor, Professor Kaede. A woman known for her expertise in medicinal herbs, but better known for mothering a beautiful and intelligent, psychology graduate, Kikyou. "All right, now this how the day will be planned. We'll be exploring the hospital in the northern hallways where most of the surgical operations are performed. There, you will meet with all the doctors and then I'll be separating you into five groups. The doctor you will be assigned to will tell you what to do from there and give you more information about how to vaccinate."

'_Okay, only twenty-five people in this damned field-trip. There'll be five in each group, so I'll just make sure the doctor ignores me.' _Yes, Kagura's plan was all coming to place. She would only do what she had to, receive a good performance review and then leave this hell hole they called a 'hospital.'

'_Perfect, this won't be so bad.' _

So the students made their way into the hospital. For morning, it was pretty crowded; but then again in a campus where the population density was almost out-of-control, this wasn't so surprising. What was surprising was the northern wing of the hospital. It was the most quiet location of them all, and with relief Kagura smiled once again. She loved silence.

The windows of some of the rooms were lighted up, but other than that the hallway was quite dark. The students walked quietly, looking for the largest room in the hallway, the emergency one. Sound levels began to rise thanks to the impatient students, so Professor Kaede had indicated to quiet down. The students begrudgingly complied.

Kagura walked casually with no enthusiasm whatsoever. At this point, she was in a totally relaxed state. Even Karan's mischief with fire didn't bother her. Until…

"Holy shit. Kagura look!" The redhead pyro gripped her friend's shoulder with the hand with the lighter. The fire was still burning, and it came ever so close to smoldering Kagura's midnight-black hair, making her sweat insanely.

"What are you trying to do? Burn me?" She said in a panicky tone, then moving quickly away from the fire.

"Oh sorry about that buddy. But look!" Kagura looked in the direction where she pointed. It was beyond a window into a room filled with, well, practically nothing. In there was a side-view of a young, late-twenties-ish, but white-haired man deep in concentration. Wearing a white coat, and clearly being a doctor, this guy was practically an albino. Kagura chuckled at his odd appearance.

"Okay, so what's the big deal? He looks funny." She said, slightly amused.

"That dude is the biggest asshole." Karan said cynically and now toyed with her lit lighter more dynamically.

While her friend ranted in rage, Kagura looked to the man, observing his actions. He was truly a hard-working person, she could tell. For some reason, his white hair didn't make him look any older, if anything, it made him look more mysterious. He was beginning to turn his head away from his papers, possibly taking a break. Umm, maybe not, because for a moment all he did was sit there doing absolutely nothing. Finally, there was actually some movement, the albino-man looked like he felt intruded, he turned his head and was looking towards the window, towards her.

His stare was cold but his eyes were rich with two beautiful golden orbs as centers. The perfect bone structure of his face did not hide behind his long heavenly hair. Even in this dimly lighted office, the man's eyes manage to glow ever so brightly. Unlike his expression, his eyes told everything he felt. Like for this particular moment, Kagura could just tell, they were saying, _'I see you.'_

'_Oh shit!' _She quickly moved away from her location, her heart racing and her face feeling slightly warm. Feeling quite embarrassed about being caught red-handed in nothing more than spying on a doctor she still couldn't explain some things. _'Damn, why am I blushing?' _She had to get away, and began convincing herself that she didn't look like an idiot, that he probably couldn't see her, and he was not at all attractive, even if he was…

'_ARG!' _

They began walking again, Kagura tugging on her friend's shirt and calming herself down at the same time while trying to erase that little incident.

"Uh-so…why is he such an asshole?"

"Ugh! If it wasn't for him, my sister wouldn't have made me take this damn course." Kagura quirked an eyebrow. "Well Touran was like totally in love with him. So she kept asking him out, but every time she did, the jerk kept refusing her."

"Why is that?"

"He told her that she wasn't good enough for him. Apparently, she was too 'low-class' and they had nothing in common. They were 'as different as a cat and a dog.'" Her tone was filled with obvious distress. "And now my sister is all into this 'building a system where all these nurses can work under her' just so she can prove to him that she's good enough. She just used that 'family crap' as an excuse."

"And this was how many years ago?" Kagura inquired sarcastically.

"Who the hell knows. Anyway, I know this guy is a big asshole because he's a great doctor and all, but he only saves the people he deems 'worthy.'" Following that, Karan went deep into a story of how, many patients had requested him as their surgeon but he continually refused. And that he was an unemotional bastard that didn't care whether those patients died or not. Karan was obviously getting all the details from her older sister. She was becoming quite emotional, and with every word her voice became louder. So she finally ended with, "I swear he's just like you Kagura, he hates people."

Everyone heard the last comment and everyone replied with a "Shhhhh!" Their expressions were of deep anger for some reason, most likely because most of _them_ labeled the two, 'Outcasts.' Kagura with sarcastic courtesy demonstrated her closed fist, spotlighting her longest finger, and not forgetting her tongue. After that ordeal, still, she couldn't quite believe that a person who 'hated' people would choose a career in healing them. Albeit, he was a bit picky when choosing who he would heal, but still…

_'Heh, if he can do it. I can too.' _With that goal set in place Kagura had one more question for her fiery friend, "Karan, what's his name?"

"I think it's Sushou….wait it's Sesshoumaru, but you better show him some respect 'cause he'll make you his target." Her warning was sincere.

_'Sesshoumaru.' _Kagura pronounced in her mind.

Both Kagura and Karan kept quiet after that, until the group finally reached their destination.

* * *

Seeing that it was only nine in the morning, there was still time to get his coffee. No doubt his other colleagues would be after some caffeine this hour, after all they had to guide those idiotic students from the University. 

Sesshoumaru made his way to the hospital's coffee shop in a relaxed pace. It was always crowded in the cafeteria, running out of coffee was common, and everyone needed it. Despite that fact, there was no need for him to rush. Being as wise as he is, Sesshoumaru knew that he was widely respected and feared at the same time. Using this as an advantage, he ordered the workers in the coffee shop to reserve one cup of coffee everyday just for him. At all costs. They, of course, obliged 'willingly.'

He entered the cafeteria and noticed that there was quite an ordeal. Sesshoumaru took a second to observe.

"You think I care who you saved that last cup of coffee for?" It was the same woman who he caught eye-gazing him about half an hour ago.

"Well, ma'am, I'm sorry. This is a strict request. Employees before customers." The young employee was quite nervous about this argument, but he knew the boy couldn't give up that cup.

"I was here first. If that fucking jerk wanted his coffee so bad, he should've come before I did!" He could see that the woman was not going to go without a fight, and was definitely was not going to back down unless she met with the person responsible for her not getting that last cup of world acclaimed caffeine.

"Plus, I don't see that rule written anywhere!" She added until someone had stood beside her.

Sesshoumaru made his way, calmly and with an expression of indifference. He smoothly stopped beside the feisty lady. Made some contact to show her _he _was there.

"Ginta, my coffee please." His voice was a bit of mockery, sarcasm, and satisfaction. He took a hold of his coffee and smugly took a small sip, the tradition would continue.

'_Oh my God!' _It was that same man. The asshole, the jerk, the unemotional bastard. It was… Sesshoumaru. Taking a sip of _her_ coffee. And what? He was walking away, that, that…_'The nerve! He thinks that I'm just going to stand here and let him take what is rightfully mine. The hell with it!'_

"Excuse me, you idiot, I was here first." Kagura snorted with obvious annoyance. "That cup belongs to me."

"I don't see that written anywhere." He half-quoted. His moods dampened at this point, the girl clearly didn't understand how to show respect to her betters. What she did next, though, would take him by surprise.

Kagura opened her bag pack in search of a pen. She took off the lid quickly and made her way to Sesshoumaru and his cup. Taking a hold of his wrist, and before he could react, she quickly scribbled in the letters K-a-g-u-r-a on the peachy cup. Sesshoumaru was quite shocked by her sudden actions, his eyes widened for the first time that day. No one, he meant _no one_ had ever disrespected him so much.

"Well, I guess it's mine now." Kagura could see the awe in his eyes and smiled victoriously at him. She took the cup, and to her surprise he did not resist her. This little triumph was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Sesshoumaru would've retorted, but...

_'Kagura.' _That name seemed quite familiar, but he couldn't exactly remember from where. The almost lifeless ruby orbs of hers, and the midnight black hair all seemed so similar to someone, but he still couldn't remember. Sesshoumaru knew that whoever had those similar attributes was someone of great importance, but he couldn't take his mind off _her_ features. Why? He did not understand. Nonetheless, he _had_ to find out who she was. In addition, that wretched woman had _his _cup of coffee. She was quite the distance, so Sesshoumaru began immediately, but then another ordeal had erupted.

Kagura walked gently making sure none of the hot coffee would spill. Her pace, though, came to a complete stop. The caffeine had almost toppled over the cup. She looked up, it was her bitchy peers.

'_Fucking great.' _

The two girls smiled cynically. In fact, she recalled their hideous smiles in high school as well. And now they followed her to university, sometimes, Kagura thought, just to torment the hell out of her.

"So Kagura, you have the last cup of coffee eh…"

"Yes, I do have the last cup of coffee eh…" Kagura mocked and began to walk past them.

They stopped her again. "Give it to us, bitch." One of them held her shoulders and the other lifted her hand, assuming that after a petty threat like that, Kagura would give her trophy. _'Yeah right.'_

"Or not. Get your fucking own." With that, she gave them a final shove. The girls were easily overtaken by her strength. Lucky for her, the coffee still managed to remain inside the cup. This time the two didn't stop her. Another victory for Kagura. _'Marvelous day.' _She thought.

"Fucking whore! Who do you think you are?" After that statement Kagura knew what was coming next, but she couldn't react quick enough. One of the girls returned the favour; the push had incredible force. Kagura tried to regain her balance and did, but her cup wasn't so lucky. Her right arm was stained with the hot brown liquid. Her fury had overtaken her mind, she didn't know how severely her arm was burnt and how movement would only make it worse.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" She charged at them, fist clenched and pulled back for full exertion. But she was stopped.

"Stop this. Now." A man held Kagura's injured wrist before any contact was successful. She was caught by surprise. His right-hand grip was strong but almost comforting. Sesshoumaru had turned from observer to mediator. He gave a cold, powerful glare to the two pesky girls. Without further a due, they left immediately.

"Hope you burn in hell Kagura." Were their last comments as they laughed like the idiots they were.

Frankly, she didn't care what they had to say. All that mattered right now was that she was hurt, her tormentors weren't, and of course he was still holding her wrist.

"What the hell! Let me go! Why did you stop me? OWW!" The pain from the burns finally stung her. Sesshoumaru released her wrist. She winced in great agony.

"Your arm is injured. Come."

* * *

My first chapter done! I know it was kind of long, but oh well, I had to establish the position of the main characters, so yeah… Chapter Two is on its way, but it will come faster the more motivation I get from you people! If you still have time, please review and give me some feedback if you like! 

One more thing, rating may change...


	2. Kinship and Caution

Wow! I can't believe how many reviews I've received, this is like a miracle for me! I'm glad to see people enjoying it, makes me feel very good! Well, here's the second chapter.

By the way, the theme in this story isn't too obvious, just like chapter one, but it's there. Right now, I'm just working on the characterization, the plot is progressing quite slowly. It will speed up in the next chapter though!

* * *

**Lady and Conquest**

G.S.

* * *

**2**  
Kinship and Caution

To Kagura's surprise, she found herself in a room, alone, with a man many deemed cold. Of course, she did not come here without a fight. Quite the fight she put up, actually. After he, Sesshoumaru, had stated the obvious (that her hand was burnt), he offered to assist her. Placing no trust in the opposing sex, Kagura had continually refused and at many times tried to leave the area. For some reason though, he kept calling her back. Not literally. The doctor did give reasons to help her. It was obvious that he wanted something from her, and Kagura knew exactly what _all _men wanted. Even with all the alarms setting of her internally, for some reason, Kagura couldn't resist his calls any longer. So now she was here, with this very very strange man.

Her stained sweater had been put on the side ledge of the chair she sat on, exposing her burns.

"Why do you want to help me so much?" The question had been looming her head for majority of the short time they been together. She recalled Karan's description of Sesshoumaru and his picky-ness in choosing his patients.

For a man like Sesshoumaru, helping a stranger with their wounds was somewhat, unlike him. But the woman had something, he knew, he needed. What he needed, he did not know.

"First, tell me your name."

Kagura was not about to give out more information to the man in front of her; the wall she created for herself wouldn't be so easily fractured. She knew he knew her name, assuming that he actually remembered, but it wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't. She wasn't really a memorable person. In past experiences, she learned to take great caution when near any familiar or unfamiliar man, especially when an unfamiliar one began with personal information. And to her, even asking for a name was quite personal.

"Fine, forget I ever asked. Just give me whatever I need and I'll pay."

The woman's stubbornness was aggravating. "Tell me, why are you so defensive to such a request as asking for your name?"

"None of your damned business." Kagura witnessed his slight frown immediately after her answer. There was a bit of guilt surging in her, but still, she never asked for his help.

"Take this ointment. And massage it on your burns about twice a day. It should heal in a week or so." He opened the box and removed the cap that sealed the tube. Kagura held out her left hand and he pressed on it, spewing some thick, clear substance.

From what it looked like, and using the things she learned in nursing, Kagura could tell that this ointment was quite expensive. She had money, and was ready to the pay the price as soon as she finished coating her burns. It felt cool, and very relaxing. It even seemed like the pain had almost vanished.

Sesshoumaru repacked the tube and slide it to her direction. He didn't bother preparing any receipts for the ointment's expenses. Pushing back his chair, he stood up and prepared to exit his office, no sign of him requesting a payment. It took Kagura by surprise.

"Wait," He stopped, "…this is expensive stuff. Aren't you going to charge me?"

He didn't answer and was on the verge of leaving.

The guilt was too big to deny it now. Kagura had to thank him, without saying 'thanks.' (Thank you was a big sign of a woman being overtaken by a man's kindness and Kagura was in no way taken by him). This was the only thing that came to her mind.

"My name is Kagewaki Kagura."

'_Kagewaki!' _He knew now who she was. The sister of Naraku, the man who led the Kagewaki clan. Yes, the red eyes resembled that of his father's nemesis so obviously, so clearly. So why was it that he couldn't remember? Why was it that when he laid eyes on her, the only thing he could think of was her features? Then he recalled. The Kagewaki clan had the tradition of not involving women in the ring of murder. It was most likely that this Kagura woman had no clear idea of the organization behind her last name, after all, if she had, she would've have recognized him by now.

His silence was beginning to irritate Kagura. The man had not left the room since her reply; the only thing he did was stand at that one place, intently looking at her.

_'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea telling him my name.' _

"Ever heard that it was rude to stare?" With that she sat up and began to depart the room herself; brushing his shoulders on the way out.

It may have been past his boundaries of trust but...

"I am TaiYoukai Sesshoumaru." He had to make sure she did not know who he was. It was confirmed when she turned around with an apathetic demeanor. Still, Sesshoumaru wasn't satisfied with just knowing her name. He wanted to know more, but he held himself back. It was not his place to get into her business. Sesshoumaru wouldn't analyze it any further.

* * *

When the time arrived, Kagura hoped that she wouldn't have Sesshoumaru as her doctor in her mandatory volunteer service. Unfortunately for Kagura, her wishes hadn't come true. Her plan of making sure the doctor would ignore was definitely out of the question. If anything, he may pay special attention to her, but maybe, just maybe, he'd forgotten her. Well, at least he acted like he did. They still had excruciating formalities towards each other. For some reason, though, it annoyed Kagura. 

Karan was performing her tasks leaving Kagura alone for now. She took the time to observe her area. Unconsciously, her head made its way to the direction of the man that had aided her about an hour ago. Before she realized who she was looking at, Kagura noticed that Sesshoumaru too, had given her a quick glance. It took her by surprise, but maybe he was looking away from the swarm of girls who had attacked him.

"Doctor Taiyoukai-sama, I hope you saw the way I treated my patient. I was definitely enthusiastic about this vaccination. And plus, you were a great instructor and not to mention very very good at everything else." The woman who practically thrown her body upon the doctor had commented seductively. Her name: Sara; known for instantly following in love with any handsome man she laid eyes on, not that he _was _handsome anyway.

The students were showering him with blatant flattery and at the same attempting to flirt with him. This was apparent to Kagura. Most of them screwed up on their tasks, and she knew that Sesshoumaru knew. Now to cover their mistakes, receive a good review, and possibly score a date they decided to use undignified forms of sweet talk to meet their ends. Kagura, despite being totally against the methods used by those girls, especially Sara, to achieve their goals, found it quite amusing for her part. She continued to watch Sesshoumaru.

"So Taiyoukai-sama, remember to give me a good review." Kagura almost threw-up when she witnessed one of her peers rubbing her breasts against Sesshoumaru's arms. It was disgusting, undignified, humiliating for the rest of her sex, yet she knew, like all men would, he had most likely fallen for it. She just hoped to god that she wouldn't have to end up repeating those actions to get herself a good review. She wasn't going to, even if she had too.

Kagura couldn't watch any longer. It was sad how corrupt the world was. What surprised her, though, was that Sesshoumaru seemed to be left unaffected by the scantily clad girl's action. Instead of encouraging her, he left immediately, even giving her a slight push.

'_Well I'll be. That guy is a good actor. Probably set up a date for later.' _She snickered, and realized that he had left that woman and was coming towards her.

"You're the last one for today." He said calmly, making it seem that he had completely forgotten about what had happened few minutes ago.

She prepared herself and before even asking him what she needed to do, Sesshoumaru began, "All you are required to do is perform the vaccination to four of the patients." He paused, "Nothing else." His last two words were quick but emphasized.

The four people awaited her. To her misfortune, all of them men. Two of them over-weight. One had an innocent expression on his face despite his old age, but it was the last one seated that scared her the most. He had a disgusting grin embedded on his appearance. The first thing that came to her mind was an image of her middle-aged lecherous uncle. His old wrinkled face, his dark grin similar to this man's. It was just sickening. Kagura could've sworn she had seen this man before.

'_If he touches me. He's going to get it.' _She returned his smile with a cold stare.

* * *

Sesshoumaru observed carefully the way she dealt with the patients. Unlike the other students he was forced to instruct, Kagura's procedures were done in a fairly satisfying way. Despite sensing that she loathed the course she was taking, he noted that she was very good at doing things she had to do. 

The only one left was the last man. Even with his bare head, all noticed his incredible filth. His features resembled that of an insect. The smile on his face when the temporary nurse approached him even managed to disgust Sesshoumaru.

'_Can she handle it, I wonder.' _He questioned, somewhat concerned for her dignity.

Kagura approached him swiftly, wanting this to end as soon as possible. The other men before this one did not cause her any hassles, but this one, she knew was not like the others. While injecting the vaccination in the little container of the needle, she could just feel the dirty eyes of the man behind her wandering. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and began the immunization process.

"Don't tense up. It will only hurt more." There was no sign of nervousness, just deadly unspoken threats.

Still the man smiled. She proceeded to inoculate him. Everything was going all right. Maybe she misjudged this man. After all, he made no advances.

The container had almost emptied. '_Almost over.' _And then…

She felt it. His palms, cupping her behind. Her breathing stopped. Kagura stood there, doing nothing. Man continuing to smile while getting his pleasure until…

"Oh, so you like that eh…"Kagura exerted the needle with great force, penetrating his muscles and making him scream in great agony. "Don't ever fucking touch me ever again you son of a bitch!" She wanted to wound him more, but knew that she couldn't do it here.

"Oh God!" He rose quickly off his seat and pulled out the syringe. "You're crazy! Damnit, you are not getting away with this!"

Her heart was racing with rage, her breaths short but hard.

'_No. No! This man deserves more.' _Kagura was known to act on her impulse...

The man winced in pain from the needle Kagura had been anything but gentle with. Soon after his eyes widened when he saw a fist make his way. It was hard, strong for a woman. And the minute he thought he could take it, he collapsed.

The room was dead silent. Kagura rushed out of the room, and Sesshoumaru, let her pass.

* * *

Nobody mentioned the events that had occurred that afternoon. Most of the students were too busy indulging in their marks. Some were the cries of joy and success. Others whined about their failure. Kagura, though, did not look at her review. She knew she failed, there was nothing to it. But still, she had actually put effort into this, and it would've have been all right if…_'If it weren't for men.' _

Although Karen couldn't lift her moods, it was strange how discovering more about this Sesshoumaru doctor did.

"Oh my god! Even after kissing his ass I failed. That guy is such an ass!" It was Sara and her circle of friends. All equally outraged and shocked that for once in their university life, flirting with the instructor backfired.

Kagura was glad that she wasn't the only one who failed to pass. She was even more glad about learning that Sesshoumaru was not the type of man who would be persuaded by a girl's breasts. For the first time since the day started, Kagura smiled. While she silently laughed at the events that were occurring before her, she was interrupted.

"Kagura." It was her professor. "Doctor Taiyoukai-sama would like to see you." Kaede pointed in the direction to his office, but she already knew where it was. Although, she was still shocked by this unexpected request.

She made her way. Silently. They had been around each other in so many occasions. Kagura didn't want to get too acquainted with him. After all, with every man she did something always, _always_, backfired.

The door that lead to the lead had been shut. Instinctively she opened it, not bothering to knock. She saw the white-haired man sitting on the desk looking straight at her with his sturdy, bright, golden eyes. Ignoring the uneasy feeling she got from them, she came and sat on the chair opposite to him.

"You may come in." He said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha." She retorted. "What do you want?"

"The paper." Kagura knew he was referring to the review he had assessed about her performance.

"What about it?"

"Would you like another chance at it?"

Now this, she did not expect. It was one thing to give a fair assessment to all her peers despite the 'extra-effort' they gave him, but to give _her _another chance? It was almost ludicrous.

"Why? What's the catch?" Her voice had a hint of nervousness and skepticism. She had learned that over time, men always wanted something in return for their generosity.

"There is no 'catch.' I just felt that you were under unfair circumstances." His voice was calm and sincere. His eyes had never left Kagura. Still, she did not trust him, or any other man who treated her too kindly.

"Well, if you expect me to do that shit like Sara did then forget it! I rather fail than to bring myself to their level. Find your pleasure at someone else's expense."

"That was anything but 'pleasure.'" He paused briefly. "On the contrary, if you feel in any way suspicious by my actions then I welcome you to leave." His gaze finally wandered elsewhere.

Kagura was a bit shocked by those words. _'Could there be any harm? He, he hasn't done anything weird yet…' _

"Well, what makes you think I care so much about this damned course anyway?" Testing him seemed to be the only logical thing to do.

"I don't. I just noticed that you had put some effort into this."

_'How, how did he know? Maybe I should give him a chance. After all…' _

"Sesshoumaru." His ears twitched. The unfamiliar had never addressed him in that manner. The informality in her tone was something he wasn't quite use to. Not only from her, but from anyone. Nonetheless, he let her continue. "Where and when?"

"Here, at this hour tomorrow." It was closing four o'clock and a Friday.

She nodded and was on her way to leave, but he stopped her once more.

"Kagura." It was the first time he said her name. '_So he remembered it_._' _

"What is it now?"

"There is a catch..." Sesshoumaru noticed as her body grew tense. His personalized testing had begun.

Kagura did not respond, but still she had known it all along. There was always strings attached, _always_. She was a fool to think that this particular man was different. To think that she almost believed him.

She kept silent just waiting for the man behind her to bargain something like bedding with him.

"…but it depends on whether you're here tomorrow or not." Was instead his equivocating reply.

"And how will I know that you won't do anything…_stupid_?" She said, irritated by his evasive nature .

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she insinuated.

"It's up to you to look beyond your own biases." His voice was still unwaveringly calm, but he noticed her mood change for the worse.

It was one thing to come out directly and say what was in your mind, and it was another to hold it in and leave them to speculate. And that was exactly what this 'idiot of a doctor' was doing. Exasperated, Kagura said nothing after that, and left the room, closing the door behind her with great force.

_'Like I'm going to show up now.' _She frowned for a bit, finding herself a little disappointed.

"I thought you were different…" were the whispers under her breath. She took one last look at her burns, and then made her way to the bus stop.

"…but maybe you really are…"

* * *

Her actions surprised her again. She didn't expect to back at the hospital because of _him_, but here she was in a car with one of her cousins being driven there. The weather was cloudy, and it was predicated to be very cloudy till the evening, and a slight chance of rain. Kagura didn't bring her bag-pack for this occasion, only her home keys, her wallet, a pen, and the ointment to treat her burns. They were recovering at a surprising rate. 

It wasn't long till they arrived at the University Hospital. Kagura took one last look at the mirror, and quickly got out of the car.

"Mouryoumaru, don't forget to pick me up at five." She reminded him.

"I may not be able to. I have to tend to Hakudoshi."

"Well, the kid starts his horse riding lessons at five-thirty. You still have time to pick me up. So just do it!"

"Don't order me around." The effeminate man said angrily.

"Just tell Naraku or someone to pick me up if you can't." Kagura commanded before leaving him. "Make sure you don't forget me!"

She made her way to the entrance, noticing that she was a little late.

'_I wonder if he'll expect me…_' 

Sesshoumaru was not expecting her. He had crafted his offer just to test her will-power. To make her choose between her future and her past, though he still was unaware of either. It was obvious to him, though, that it was some kind of tragedy with his abiding gender. After deducting the events of yesterday, he had guessed that she had chosen her past, particularly when he sensed her weakness. It was almost ten pasts four and she was still not in front of him after all. Yesterday was just an event that would fade over time, a memory to be forgotten.

Still, of all the other things to think about, he thought her. He thought about Kagewaki Kagura, sister of his enemy. '_Just a nuisance who had challenged me.' _His reason.

There was no rationale for him to sit here and continue waiting for a woman he did not expect to show. He prepared his white coat, got off his chair and then, almost from out of the blue, the door had opened.

It was her. Wearing a thick black sweater on top of a vivid red shirt. Long loose fitting blue jeans and black runners. Her attire clothed her well, as if shielding her body from the world. She stood with one leg and had one of her arms on her hips. For a slight instance, he was a little shocked.

"All right! I'm here." Her tone was aggressive.

"Are you incapable of knocking?" Sesshoumaru said irritated for the second time for her lack of courtesy.

"What? Wasn't expecting me?"

"No."

"Fine. Knock knock." The woman said sarcastically. "All right, I have an hour to do this. Where are the patients?"

"Did you not hear me? I said I wasn't expecting you." He replied calmly, but he knew it was unlike him to not expect something.

"You're the one who offered me this shit. And now you have nothing?" Her eyebrows closed in and she gritted a teeth a little. Kagura wasn't afraid to show her frustration. "Did you forget me?"

"After mentioning a 'catch,' I did not predict your return."

Kagura's voice was more gentle now, but it still had traces of hostility. "Why didn't you 'predict my return?'"

"It didn't seem like you had the will-power."

"What? So you think I'm weak? Well I'll tell you what, you're wrong! Plain fucking wrong!" Her defenses were up, and no one was attacking her.

"Must you use profanity?"

"Heh! If you're a female in my family, profanity is all you've got. But you wouldn't care, no man would." The offences had commenced. "Thinking we women are too weak, and blah, blah, blah. They're all the same. Always were, always will be!" She felt her face become red with anger, she didn't want to stay here any longer waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. "Just forget it, I'm leaving. Screw this."

_'Quite the feminist.' _He noted.

"Kagura." He stopped her again. How many times was he going to? And how many times was she going to let him?

"What?" She said bleakly.

"I do have something." Sesshoumaru opened one of his drawers and pulled out a bottle full of a clear liquid and a syringe.

Her face expressed a bit of shock when she turned around to see him.

"W-who am I vaccinating?" She returned to her original spot, trying to regain her composure.

"Me." Kagura was a bit surprised when he answered with delay, and then it turned to confusion.

"Why you?"

He looked at her with his golden orbs, "With me, there is guarantee of no unsolicited advances." Then he placed the bottle and needle on his desk. He began to unbutton his long sleeved shirt with only his right hand after loosening his tie.

"What the? What are you doing?" Her voice was of confusion and incredible precaution.

"I cannot roll my sleeve to my shoulders and I see no other way to inject my arm."

"Hmph. Don't you dare do anything _funny_…" The warning was strong, and she cautiously approached the bottle.

Sesshoumaru with his left hand clumsily pulled his shirt down on the right side. Just enough to expose his shoulders.

Kagura proceeded to inject him, and began the regular routine. "Don't tense up, it will only hurt more." She said with a monotonous tone while reaching for his shoulder with her free hand.

Her hands were cold, Sesshoumaru noted, but he didn't flinch. They were soft as well, and had gentleness that only one who was innocent possessed. A rare kind of innocence, that had a strong, well-built barrier to protect it. Different from his own that he had formed. He realized, that her closeness to him was somewhat exaggerated and in a minute way, it was breaching his space. Her pacing breath on his shoulders bought a strange sensation to him. And now, he wanted this to be over, quickly…

The closer she came to him, the more nervous Kagura was getting to be. His aroma was intoxicating and at the same time so manly. When she placed her hand on his shoulders, she could feel the broad shoulders that made this man seem so mighty. She felt his chest rise and fall so suavely, in such a relaxing rate, so unlike hers.

By the time it was done, Kagura took a deep breath and sighed, her nervousness still surging.

"There." She immediately coughed, her voice was a bit off.

Sesshoumaru had sat there silently, looking blankly at the sealing. Doing nothing save for breathing. His shirt still unbuttoned and both his arms on the ledges, palms facing the heavens. Kagura found herself a bit annoyed by this.

"Well! Aren't you going to re-dress yourself?"

"I cannot. Both my arms are immobilized." He said looking indifferent by her rude interrogations.

"I didn't do anything to your left arm. Do up your shirt with that one."

"My left arm is practically useless. It can't to anything too detailed."

"Why is that?"

"The nerves in my left arm are pinched. At least, that is the diagnoses."

'_Why am I telling her this…_' He wondered to himself, questioning the reason why he entrusted her with such a small, but personal information. 

"Oh." She said convinced and by acting on her impulse she added, "Heck, I'll do it for you!"

Her offer took Sesshoumaru by surprise, but he only let his eyes show it. His expression remained calm, emotionless, and apathetic. Kagura turned his rotate-able seat and made him face her. She knelt down and reached for his button, trying hard not to become too flustered by her rash action. He sensed her nervousness, and then he remembered.

"As for the catch." Her hands stopped their tasks.

She did not move, but she still waited for the ultimate request all men fantasized about.

"If I am to give you a good review, you must..." He paused when he felt her fingers turn to fists. "…succeed at this course."

At that moment Kagura's eyes widened but she did not look at him. This was something that she definitely did not expect. Her heartbeat was hard enough for her to feel, and she wondered if he could hear her thrashing heart. "W-why?" Biting her tongue as soon as she finished knowing that her voice was filled with anxiety.

"I don't want the one time I give a chance to lead to failure." He stated with his smooth voice.

There was silence following his reason. He knew she wasn't anticipating this kind of request, and that made him smile slightly.

She continued to dress him, and progressed to the last button. Kagura didn't understand this man. He was just so unlike any man she had met before. She knew, though, that she had to still put up her defenses, because in the end, his catch was all about his pride anyway. Pride that was used as a wall. Yet, even after a few hours of being with him, Kagura had sensed something in her that was different when she was around him. It seemed, like his presence was somehow familiar. This familiarity wouldn't have been of this lifetime; of course, she had never met him before, but maybe in another life, or perhaps even another world... It was strange, but for that moment, Kagura felt safe with these ideal thoughts in her mind.

When Sesshoumaru expected something, like she not showing up, he was right almost all the time. There was reason he thought she was weak, and weak-willed. And sure, he had been wrong sometimes when it came to predicting, but not this wrong. He had to ask…

"Why did you come here?" It was his turn to interrogate, and to see why she placed this small form of trust in him.

This time Kagura looked at him, eye to eye and smugly replied, "I decided to give you a chance." He quirked an eyebrow with her response and watched her fingers make way to his tie.

Sesshoumaru stopped her with his right hand. It regained its mobility. Kagura shook slightly and quickly retreated her palms and stood up.

"Could've have just told me to stop!" She said promptly.

"I didn't ask you to help me." He retorted, re-adjusting his tie to its proper position.

"Neither did I." His gold eyes turned to her ruby ones. He knew she was referring to his past courtesy.

'_An arrogant wench you are, Kagura.' _

Even during their short time they had been together, Kagura had already sensed Sesshoumaru's uniqueness. She was right when she concluded that he wasn't like other men. It came to her attention that she was beginning to sympathize with this being in front of her. His own protective barrier, that Kagura had noticed, and even if cool sarcasm was ever so familiar with her own methods of protecting oneself. Even if it was strictly monitored sympathy, it felt good to have a sense of kinship with a total stranger. That way, no one would get hurt, or so she thought.

The room was silence after that. Kagura continued to dwell in her reverie as Sesshoumaru proceeded to evaluate her recent performance. He would not allow her to see his assessments, and stated calmly that he would give this paper to the University himself. She, being as impatient as she was, continually requested to see it, but he repeatedly refused.

"Why not? Don't trust me?" She demanded one last time, with a sarcastic but playful tone.

His response thoughwas brutally quick. "I have placed enough trust in you." His voice was chilling, colder than it had ever been, and Sesshoumaru too was surprised by the cruelty in his tone.

Those words hurt, and Kagura couldn't understand why, but she knew it had to be this way. They were strangers after all, and she liked it that way, right? It was surprising enough that he had given so many privileges, so, he wasn't obliged to give her more, right? And in some small, but certain way he had proved all her thoughts on mankind wrong, right…

Kagura left immediately after that, confusion beginning to devour her mind. Her ideals were beginning to vanish. Her last words he had for him were harshly toned,

"Why couldn't you be like the rest?"

'_Why did you have to prove me wrong and still have your wall?_'

* * *

The time was nearing eight at night and Kagura was still sitting on the bench near the Hospital entrance. It was incredibly foggy, moist, and even a bit cold. She cursed herself for not getting a jacket. The path to the busses were to unclear, she knew that if shetried, she would get lost. Though it wasn't that that made her angry. 

'Hmph. Just like them to forget me.' Kagura thought about her 'family' as she brought her knees to her face. Going back into the hospital was not an option she gave herself. The lobby was filled anyway, and she hated any public area.

The cloudiness of the surroundings reminded Kagura of herself and it came to her attention. She had always been forgotten by those close to her, those who were suppose to love her. Never knowing the ways to guide oneself, she had always found herself to be lost when she tried to take life into her own hands. In the end, though, it was always the family's tradition that guided her, the tradition that was held loosely by her brother. For generations, the women in her family was regarded as nothing, it was only fitting that she was treated like one. Sadly though, that was the only stern thing she had in her life even if she hated it. But in this particular moment, not even tradition could locate her. This time, she was lost for real, both in her mind and her heart, and she did couldn't explain why. Maybe it was the feeling of abandonment that began to consume her. Or that she felt no one truly cared for her, she knew her family didn't. Or maybe it had been that ever since a certain doctor had proved her theories wrong, the hated feeling of confusion began to cloud her, like it had so many years ago.

The fog only enhanced these morbid emotions, but there was nothing that inspired her to do something about it. To do something about her crumbling life.

Nights like these always made her feel this way, and changing it for the better would take a miracle.

* * *

Wow, done the second chapter. This was even longer than my first one! Oh, and if there is any confusion on anything, don't be afraid to ask me, review or e-mail, or anything else for that matter. As always don't forget to review yeah? But before that… 

To** Fantastical Queen Ebony Black **you're my first reviewer so I appreciate it a lot. About the 'f' word thing, now that I concentrate on that aspect of the story, you're right there is a lot of it. I kind of, toned it down a bit in Chapter Two. So hopefully I didn't overuse again. Thanks though!

Ah, **SnowySilver **you gave me one of the most encouraging reviews! The shaky start, I admit, was because I was unsure of how I was going to start it, and tried to kind of make it as good as possible, but it still wasn't great…(sigh), but oh well. Hopefully, I'll continue to write to your satisfaction! Don't want to get on your bad review moods (hehe).

Yay! Sess/Kagu is also one of my favourite pairings. They just plain rock because it's all so hidden, you could say eh. Thanks for the review **zipis1**!

Good thing I caught you in a bored mood **Kirara242**, otherwise who knows, you might have skipped through my story (haha!). Glad to hear this story caught your attention. Thanks for the sweet review!

**Mo Mo**, Mo Mo, Mo mo…Anyway, ignore that. I just love your strangely unique name. But to the topic, thanks for your review. I mean your compliments meant a lot to me eh! And about the long chapters, well this one is even longer than my last one, lucky you!

**Jessi.the.girl **your review was short, but I still appreciate it. Thank you very much!

Thanks a lot** Rabid Nozomi**! Don't worry about the plot thing, our stories are very very different, just had some situations in common. But still, I appreciate your review and I actually did manage to update! Hope you liked it.

Oh my goodness, you're right about the Romeo and Juliet thing, **Gyousei**! I didn't really have it mind, but I guess it just turned out that way. Wow, I must really like Shakespeare because later on the story I'll be using on of his sonnets as a basis. Gee…but thanks for the lovely review!

And finally **Parsnip**, my tenth and what I call the 'trigger review.' By that, I mean I decided that when I got my tenth review I would continue (not what I wouldn't have if I didn't, I never expected so many). But thank you very much!  
As for the Sesshoumaru being a doctor thing, I thought of that idea because I wanted to somehow involve the Tensaiga's healing abilities, and since nothing in this 'normal' world can do that, I decided to make him a healer himself. The doctor thing kind of carried that symbolism, since doctors can heal/save lives which draws a parallel to Tensaiga's abilities…

Woot, a whooping amount of reviews and a whooping amount of responses. Thank you very much guys, your reviews mean a lot to me. I always love to respond!


	3. Clouds and Questions

Hey guys, sorry about not posting sooner. I didn't die, but my computer did (it's almost a decade old).Yup, twenty-four days ago from today...Please excuse the poor editing (or poorer than usual :-P), I've been really busy with other major projects as well. Other than that, I still hope you guys enjoy this next installment!

By the way, I guess you could say this is an 'Alternate Universe,' but I'd like to think as a 'Parallel Universe.' You know, that theory in the movie The One, where it's one guy in different universe(s?) that have different roles, etc...Uh, hope that's not too confusing. (Hehe). Also, when I mean their puting their guards down, I mean that they are being more open taen they usually are (like Sesshoumaru, Kagura, and personal space eh...) Anyway, my ranting stops now.

* * *

**Lady and Conquest**

G.S.

* * *

**3  
**Clouds and Questions

In his superficial life, Naraku was a man who inherited a great deal of supremacy in the black business world. At the same time he was a genuine owner of some of World's most famous gambling facilities. Known, too, for doing whatever necessary means required to meet his ends. Whether it be fair play or unsportsman-like conduct. While he had similarities to his father Onigumo Kagewaki, the truth was that they were two very different people. Both had their own unique abilities to conceal their life away from the public in an exceptional way. Though it was his father who brought such fortune to the family, it was Naraku who brought them to where there were today: high authority figures of both the open and underground world that stretched beyond even Japan. So much that they had become the largest competing clan against the, for now, leading figures in the world of murder: the Taiyoukai Clan.

This desire for power did not begin with his thirst for it, nor did it start with his overbearing ambition. No, in fact, it began with his father, Onigumo Kagewaki. He was known for single-handedly bringing up the status of his family's position in society. To get to this rank, though, there were a lot of costs. Costs no child should pay, but Naraku did. He and his younger sister had suffered. Even at a young age they were exposed to blood, murder, and abuse. All thanks to their father and even their mother. It was he and his oldest sister Kagura that had paid the highest price within the family; even the death of their youngest sibling seemed like bliss. And while his sister chose suspicion and recession as a way of dealing with her problems, Naraku chose isolation and domination. In a way, he had become his father, but in many others he had become a man driven by all things wicked.

The underground business was a complex world to be a part of. There were many clans, especially in Japan, that stood in the way. In order to gain the power of whatever one wishes, it was required to conquer all your enemies, and become the best. It was really like piecing together shards of a broken jewel; where the pieces were the enemies, and the complete jewel was the aim. Now, he had gathered most of the fragments, and the only thing that stood in the way was the TaiYoukai's posse and their allies.

Although he did not show it, Naraku had been frustrated by the way the events of two nights ago had ended. It did not go his way, and when things didn't, he became angry. All throughout this day, he sat beside the window, without a chair in a traditional Japanese castle that was his home, contemplating a plan that would give the best results with the least efforts. He was known quite well for this, becoming a growing but feared power thanks to his ingenious tactics. This time, though, it was a little different. He needed to craft a plan to initiate war between his murder ring and TaiYoukai's. For now, he had sent spies to trace his enemies' every move.

Naraku was sitting beside the eerie opening 'till night came, awaiting the intelligence concerning his adversaries' movements. And it would not disappoint.

* * *

After two straight strange days, Sesshoumaru had found some relief in the day's end. It was incredibly odd for him to let anyone so close to him, even if it may have only been physically. There was that factor of bizarre familiarity that seemed to continually induce him with thoughts, but it was really her last words, a question rather, that captured his attention. The meaning behind those words consumed him. He began to wonder if maybe he had shown too much of himself, or at least his nature. Maybe he had been too open with her, or possibly she had seen something in him that not many had. It never crossed his mind during their time together, that he could have, perhaps been too open to her. What made him so comfortable with her? He did not know. 

It was peculiar. Ever since he had met this woman, he had so many questions he could not answer, despite the fact they had only just met. In a way it was kind of exciting to have someone who invoked so much confusion in one's mind, but at the same time it was unbearably frustrating. For a state of mind like this, Sesshoumaru found this quite a threat to his pride.

The woman wasn't incredibly beautiful; but then again, no human he'd ever met seemed that extravagant in his eyes. And of course, Sesshoumaru was not the type of person whose attraction would be dictated by superficial things such as outer-beauty, and it was all to rare that he would even be affected by what they call 'inner-beauty.' This Kagura, though, had something that captured his attention. It may have been her life's story that he only got a hint of, or even the fact that his supremacy, that was questioned by none, had been challenged. There were just too many possibilities.

Sesshoumaru was making way outside the front entrance of the for once, quiet Hospital. The fog that had settled shielded the sky, but he knew it was dark, it was his usual time to leave for his house. Although, soon, it would be unnecessary for him to even come back to the hospital and resume his career. He would get his father's position soon.

His means of transportation was parked far from where he worked, and despite the unclear path, he knew exactly where he was going. Sesshoumaru had always enjoyed long; silent walks, especially at the night. The pathway there was always so isolated, and he had always loved the solitary ways of life. He assumed this would be another lonely journey like his life had always been, but then he saw her.

"Kagura…?" He said in a tone so low, it was really only meant to for him.

But she heard his gentle call. Kagura lifted her head away from her cold knees and slowly her face turned to the direction of the mighty man standing beside her. He looked more powerful than usual. Maybe it had been that the night made him appear this way. Kagura had to quickly look away before his presence completely consumed her mind. She had to admit though, at this very moment he was almost beautiful…

Even if she had said nothing, Sesshoumaru knew why she was still here, or at least the most likely reason. Her family neglected her, and this was probably not the first time this had happen. After all, there was no indication of sadness in her expression, just confusion.

Kagura, feeling strangely uncomfortable, broke the silence, "I would take the bus, but this damn fog is blocking the way, and I can't see my way through." A sigh soon followed, but not of frustration but perplexity.

"I see." Was his only sounding reply, but he meant much more.

"Are you going to take me there?" Kagura understood his short reply, which took him surprise. Not many had caught the meaning of his brief statements, and most were offended or unsatisfied in some way because of it. The woman before him, too, was no exception. But now, it seemed she had discovered his way of communication in mere hours, in what took his own family years to even understand.

"It is on the way." He hid all traces of his surprise, but found it unlike him to wait for someone to journey with him, let a lone a stranger. Usually he would walk away without delay and the being would usually follow.

She scoffed at his answer. "What happened to, 'too much?' I don't want to make you feel _invaded_, all mighty one." She referred to his earlier confrontation about conviction. It amazed Kagura that even after these demoralizing deliberations, she still had room for sarcasm, but maybe it was his presence that inspired her feisty nature in such a hopeless situation.

"There is no need to be concerned for me."

'_Hmph. I could say the same Sesshoumaru.'_

"Whatever." Silence settled once again, but it wasn't the only thing that did. The butterflies too were perching in her stomach. There was a strange, invisible aura that this man exuded every time he was close to her. Kagura wondered whether it was just her that felt this way, or everyone who had been this close to him. The only explanation to this would be charisma.

Her feet slid away from the bench and made its way to the ground. With a big release of her breath, she stood up and once again faced Sesshoumaru.

This time she gave no warning to advances. She believed him enough to know that he wouldn't harm her. Kagura had seen enough of him to realize that this man placed much importance in respect, for others and especially himself.

He began to move, and she made sure she did not lag behind. She matched him step for step, and this was all coming naturally. His pace was slow, serene, and suave, she noted, like all the things he did.

The silence between the strangers was unnerving to both. It was a kind of silence that wasn't desirable to either, especially since there were many questions they wanted answered.

Kagura looked at him with the corner of her eye. She could see his lips about to part.

'_So he's going to ask the questions first.'_

"Is the cold something you enjoy?"

'_The cold…?'_

"Yes, it is." It was meant for mockery, but an unnoticeably small part of her answer was true in a sense that neither understood. Still, she did not expect such an unorthodox question.

"Your actions don't verify your reply." The tall man decided to play along with her sarcasm. He tilted his head a little, enough to see her figure with his peripheral vision.

At his response, Kagura had realized how tightly she was clasping herself. Her body was indeed freezing, the small amount of her exposed skin all forming visible goose bumps. Her mind was too preoccupied for her to take her body to account. Even if she was undeniable cold, thanks to the damp atmosphere, she still wouldn't give in.

"I'm fine…" And in one swift motion, his long dark gray coat was wrapped around her, and she was unable to resist his consideration. Her ruby orbs grew larger as she felt his hands securing the jacket on her shoulders. Placing it so it wouldn't fall, and so she would have no choice but to accept it. And when it was, he added a slight pressure, trying to make her feel comfortable with the foreign clothing. His actions stunned Kagura, and made her complexion flush completely red.

Then he retreated to walking a linear path, as if acting like he did nothing.

"I said I'm fine!" Was the only thing she could say, but immediately after, she fastened the attire to regain her warmth with it, which was protecting her from the cruelty of the damp world.

"Sometimes it's good to disclose." His expression was indifferent, but he noted the shock that devoured her. He would not comment on it.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me. Why do you keep helping me?"

"Because you keep asking for it."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do, although you don't admit to it."

"No, I fucking don't, and I don't admit what I don't need!"

'_Why in the world did I help such a disrespectful human of all people?' _The question raced through Sesshoumaru's mind.

"Do you have the inability to express gratitude?" His tone, this time, had hints of frustration.

Kagura failed to reply because the answer was yes, but she did not want to admit to it, even if it would have proved him wrong; she just hated confessing. So instead, she returned a question.

"Why are you being so considerate?" Kagura emphasized her last word and this time her voice was all to quiet. It was known that Sesshoumaru was not the kind of person who'd lend a helping hand to every impaired stranger. She was eager for his reply.

"Perhaps I am drawn to your perplexing audaciousness." He replied sincerely, giving the least significant reason to him. It was unusual for any to show such little respect to him. Stranger or not. But there was something about her audacity that was different, that was unique, and Sesshoumaru had to admit, it was rather alluring. Of course, it was only in the slightest way possible. And to think, that it was even the smallest of things about her that made him wonder.

"Why do you allow me to?" Sesshoumaru continued. Knowing that just as it was unlike him to help anyone, it was just as strange for anyone to help her. Because, it seemed, she wouldn't let _anyone_ help her.

"Perhaps I'm drawn to your peculiarity; you're not like the _men_ I have met before." Smiling immediately after her insinuation, Kagura was satisfied with her answer. Especially after witnessing his reaction.

He quirked his eyebrows and pondered her strange counter.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're not like other people." She said quickly.

"I could say the same." Said the man with white hair.

"Then I guess we are the same." Replied the woman with black.

They both diverted their eyes; the lady's lingered to the ground, and the gentleman's to the sky. Their strides no more rhythmic, but their hearts simultaneous.

Another silence followed and settled between them, but this time it was comfortable and called for. As they continued to walk along side by side, while smiling concealed satisfaction, amused at the irony of it all, they both knew, at this very moment, all was perfect.

And it had been a long time since anything was.

* * *

"I told you Kagura. You won't get away, for humiliating me. Naraku will hear of this." The man's _buzz_ like breathing whispered, as he witnessed them walk _together_.

* * *

It had come to Kagura and Sesshoumaru's attention that they had almost reached their end of the journey. Their destination. The fog could no longer hide the outlines of the green-white buses. 

After thirty minutes of, what seemed like wandering, Sesshoumaru had brought her to the place he had promised he would. With no guidelines, with no alertness, and with all precision. But now, there was a little hesitation from him. And Kagura took notice.

His steps were slower than they had been few minutes ago. She knew, because now she was slightly ahead of him. Kagura found herself slowing down for him, instead of him slowing down for her. It was strange, but Kagura couldn't help but think,

'_Does he want to prolong this…?'_

"You've slowed down, Sesshoumaru." She said, eager for his answer.

But he didn't. Instead he adjusted his lips a little, and blankly stared into her vivid ruby eyes.

_'Just say it. Say you want to see me.' _The words replayed through her mind as she returned his gaze.

His lips parted once more, and his eyes narrowed, almost as if he was unsure of what he wanted to say. There were so many thoughts in his mind, and he couldn't sort them well enough for him to say what he wanted, whatever that may be. It was looking at her eyes that made him realize what exactly the answer she wanted from him.

"Kagura…" Sesshoumaru's voice was gentle, and it hinted no nervousness that was building in his body.

Her demeanor changed, as her own lips parted and her eyes held steady, anticipating his reply. She lifted her head a little, to see his face more clearly. To see his starry like eyes.

"We are here." He looked to the ground for no more than a second, and then he turned to the buses. The vehicles that would take her away.

"Oh." She said quietly, looking to where his eyes settled.

Frustrated by his words, she vigorously removed his jacket that he had lent her. Kagura then held it in front of his shoulders, with her own face hidden by her hair, hiding her disappointment.

"Here!" Her tone was vicious. "Take it!"

"You still has use for it."

"I can take care of myself!" She jerked her hand forward, implying with acute anger to take the jacket.

But he refused.

"Why don't you take it?"

"Because, you don't want me to."

Taken back by his comment which so accurately defined her will, all she could resort to was a retort.

"Oh, don't you just know the answer to everything!"

"If I did, I wouldn't be so..." He halted his reply; Sesshoumaru had realized again that his boundaries were being overlooked, and it was a fault of his own like it had been earlier.

'_What am I thinking…?' _

With that, Sesshoumaru turned to walk away before he had any further regrets of his actions, of acting on what he repressed so well, his impulse. With no one to blame but himself, he had opened a passage into his mind for a stranger that he barely knew, and that struck his conscience.

With no verbal good-byes, or even a consideration she had criticized him for before, he left Kagura standing alone. Feeling a little incomplete.

She looked at his jacket that she held tightly, over-analyzing the events that had just occurred. Trying to understand why he wouldn't accept the return of his attire. Her thoughts were clustered as she rummaged through them in her mind. And then Kagura remembered his bright golden eyes, starring at her own. So illuminating, the glow lighting it's way into her mind. It seemed that when he looked into them, Sesshoumaru knew precisely what to say, and now she realized exactly what he meant; he wanted to see her again as well.

'_You know what Sesshoumaru, you confuse me more than myself.' _

"Sesshoumaru!" She called him once more. But as he turned around slowly, to meet her gaze, Kagura saw in him the slightest indication of regret. His expression was indifferent like it had always been, but there was something about his stare that was dark, impatient, like he had done something so wrong. And it was her fault it had happened.

The dispirited woman could say nothing more, so she turned away having regrets of her own.

* * *

The night was becoming clearer around Naraku's dark, hidden home. The clear sky was now visible, the stars apparent to his eyes. 

Even now, he did not have a satisfying plan, despite trying to contemplate one throughout the day. His patience was running out, all very slowly, but eventually.

And then, he heard footsteps along with the familiar wasp-like-breathing that could belong to only one man.

"Naraku-sama." It was one of his many spies. Spies that he gave the utmost reliance on. He knew they would never betray him.

The young leader indicated for the man to continue.

"I have news." Naraku turned away from the opening, and looked at the ugly man now standing in front of him.

"Saimyoushou. What do you have for me?" He inquired, as he looked to the short, insect-like servant.

A victorious smirk appeared on his henchman's face. He was looking forward to gain revenge for his earlier humiliations.

"I have seen Kagura. With the enemy."

With that, Naraku shot a deviously curious glance and was all but apathetic about his spy's report. His mind was beginning to get clearer.

"Who is this enemy?" He further questioned.

"It is the doctor. Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru."

"The son who will soon rise to become the new leader." He grinned in the slightest form, exuding a hell stricken aura that felt like massacring poison. There were no more clouds in Naraku's mind. Like the sky, his mentality was completely clear. The plan he had tried to think of was finally taking its form. "Interesting."

"Shall I send to eliminate her for betrayal."

Naraku released a slight titter, his face turned away from the man behind him.

"Kill my own sister? That would make me an inauspicious demon, wouldn't it? Especially since my dearest sibling finally has some use to me."

He returned to his expressionless façade, and turned around once more.

"Saimyoushou, continue your tasks, and report to me Kagura's every move. And when she is with the enemy, do nothing to stop it."

The spy shot a confused look at his master, but did not question his motives. Naraku was calculating, and pragmatic. If there was something on his mind, it was always a clear, defined strategy. Something that is destined to work to his advantage. Where all involved are doomed to his objective, and are unable to escape.

* * *

Before I go I just like to thank, **Fantastical Queen Ebony Black**, **Rabid Nozomi**, **Gyousei**, **Dakyu**, **Trentaholic**, **Jay Something**, **samithecreator**, **SnowySilver**, **Jess is the name**, **Parsnip**, **Hanyou 2 Youkai**, **Authentic Beauty**, **Lady Peacecraft**, **Hamona**, **RickyElRey**, **DreamSprite**, **The Pink Lemming**, **Gyousei**, **kawaii cherry**, **Jessica is the name** (are you the same person?), and a OOBER thanks to **LaDy PnAi** (sorry for not mentioning you last chapter, I feel very very guilty! But your review is important too, thanks again!). 

And thanks to all else who reviewed, I apologize for not making personal responses. I'm in a bit of a rush, seeing that I have delayed for so long. Hopefully my computer doesn't break down the next time I plan to post a chapter! Till next update!


End file.
